a. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to that class of pipe couplings sometimes referred to as ball and socket couplings or dynamic couplings. More particularly, this invention relates to a ball and socket type coupling which is arranged for connecting the ends of two pipes, which connection will permit axial flexing between the two pipes but which retains the pipes together and prevents axial separation thereof. The coupling of this invention can withstand repeated flexing and can withstand substantial line pressure without malfunction or failure.
B. Description of the Prior Art
There are many examples of prior art ball type couplings. However, most of these are the type which are manually set which, therefore, are not very useful in effecting a coupling in an underwater location, for example. Other ball and socket couplings are adapted for relatively low line pressure and are not successful in installations where high pressure petroleum products may be flowed therethrough, as for example, natural gas or the like. As a consequence, there has developed a need for a ball and socket type coupling which can withstand repeated flexing as, for example, the wave action in a subsea location, and which can transmit high pressure fluids without early failure and which coupling members can be joined remotely, if desired or required.